


Petites excuses d'amour

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Ryo Sakurai se retrouve impliqué par Wakamatsu à motiver Aomine pour qu'il s'entraine. L'ace de Touou lui impose alors trois conditions. Yaoi. AoRyo.





	Petites excuses d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou à toutes et à tous. Voici un petit OS fait sur un coup de tête dû à une inspiration soudaine. Voici donc une fic sur un crack pair : le AoRyo. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture. :)

Ryo Sakurai n'avait jamais eu vraiment confiance en lui. Il adorait le basket bien entendu mais il avait l'air tellement faiblard face au reste de son équipe (enfin si on pouvait appeler ça une équipe) qu'il avait privilégié de jouer au poste de shooter pour éviter de causer des ennuis. Le chatain avait toujours tendance à s'excuser à cause de ça, à dire des "désolés" à tout va car il se sentait coupable de la moindre chose.

De plus, Ryo ne se cachait pas qu'il était aussi un mauvais perdant. Perdre face à Hyûga lors des qualifications pour la Winter Cup lui était resté en travers de la gorge mais il avait décidé de l'observer lors de la finale contre Rakuzan pour mieux en apprendre sur son jeu. Maintenant, il s'entrainait comme un malade dans le gymnase, même quand tout le monde était parti.

Depuis qu'il avait remplacé Imayoshi, Wakamatsu mettait les bouchées doubles pour que les membres du club de Touou devienne plus performants et surtout pour "foutre la raclée du siècle à Seirin" dès qu'ils joueront de nouveau contre eux. Ryo était aussi motivé mais il leur restait encore un problème de taille : leur ace. "Putain, le coup du magazine ne marche plus, maugréa un jour Wakamatsu pendant que le reste de l'équipe s'échauffait, ah, Momoi! Alors ce crétin arrive?"

La mine rembrunie de la manager ne l'enchanta guère. "Dai-chan n'est pas motivé aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle en soupirant, en plus il est de mauvaise humeur à cause des exams et...

\- ... On s'en fout de ses caprices de diva, s'emporta le capitaine, faut qu'il vienne sinon je le vire et je me fiche qu'il soit le meilleur joueur ici, il regarda Ryo qui avait fini de s'échauffer, Sakurai, t'es encore dans la même classe que lui cette année, non? Ben, va le chercher.

\- Mais capitaine..."

Les yeux agacés de Wakamatsu semblaient lui intimer qu'il ne prendrait pas "non" comme réponse valide donc Ryo sortit du gymnase en hochant la tête. Il troqua son short contre le survêtement noir du club de volley puis se dirigea vers le batiment principal pour se rendre sur le toit où Aomine avait l'habitude de se poser.

Celui-ci dormait comme à son habitude. Ryo eut un très long moment d'hésitation. Le chatain fut tiraillé entre le réveiller pour le prévenir que Wakamatsu était très en colère et continuer de le contempler. Aomine avait toujours été l'objet de son admiration depuis l'époque de la Génération Miracle. Même s'il se sentait petit face à un tel génie, même s'il le trouvait inaccessible pour un gabarit comme le sien, Ryo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par cette beauté férale, ensorcelante.

Le chatain se surprenait encore à vouloir passer la main sous la chemise de son uniforme juste pour sentir cette magnifique peau mate sous ses doigts. Ses rêves furent constamment envahis par un regard bleu marine fiévreux pendant qu'il se faisait dévorer de baisers.

Il voulait encore se faire étreindre comme lors des moments où Aomine s'amusait à chiper dans les bentôs qu'il préparait. Et puis l'ace de Touou avait tellement d'assurance contrairement à lui, il pouvait aussi être aussi innocent qu'un enfant des fois. Le coeur de Ryo battit plus fort lorsqu'Aomine se retourna légèrement vers lui dans son sommeil. Il est si beau... Non, il faut le réveiller. "Ao..." Le chatain ne put appeler son nom entièrement.

Une main saisit son poignet et il se retrouva plaqué contre le corps du garçon de ses rêves. Ryo se retrouva ensuite noyé dans des fines prunelles outremers. "Tiens, tiens, Sakurai, fit Aomine avec un sourire taquin, je me doutais que c'était toi avec ta petite voix, il le pressa encore plus contre lui, Wakamatsu a du épuisé toutes ses cartouches pour que tu viennes ici, hein?

\- Je... Je suis désolé, s'époumonna Ryo en s'efforçant de s'échapper bien qu'il appréciait secrètement cette étreinte, lâ-lâche-moi s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas Momoi, ni une de tes idoles à gros seins, termina-t-il en rougissant. Le sourire de Daiiki s'élargit. "Ça, tu vois, je le sais, fit-il avec amusement avant de s'évertuer à lui chatouiller les flancs, allez, lâche-toi un peu. Il faut toujours que tu stresses."

Ryo fut pris d'un fou rire en sentant les doigts de l'ace, surtout qu'il était sensible à cet endroit. "Arr...Arrête! Ah, ah, ah! Il faut... Il faut qu'on aille au gymnase... ah!Ah!Ah!" A son grand soulagement, Aomine stoppa sa petite torture. Le chatain eut peur qu'il se fache et qu'il se décidé à le rejeter (après tout, Momoi se plaignait souvent de sa mauvaise humeur) mais à la place, l'ace de Touou le maintenait dans ses bras tout en réfléchissant à quelque chose. C'est rare de le voir aussi pensif, se dit Ryo en son for intérieur, ça le rend encore plus mignon.

Néanmoins le chatain frissonna de peur à la vue du rictus machiavélique d'Aomine. Il savait que l'ace de Touou pouvait des fois être enclin à faire des mauvaises blagues pour faire rager Wakamatsu. "Ok, je vais m'entrainer, accepta ce dernier, mais à trois conditions."

Ryo se doutait qu'Aomine allait imposer ce genre de choses or, il fut étonné qu'il en était le principal concerné.

Les jours suivants, le jeune Sakurai suivit les directives d'Aomine pour la plus grande joie de Wakamatsu qui fut soulagé de voir la diva de service mettre enfin du coeur à l'ouvrage. Ainsi, le chatain lui fit un bentô tous les jours et l'aida dans ses révisions lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas entrainement. Il lui arrivait même de sortir avec lui des fois pour s'entrainer au un contre un sous l'oeil ému de Momoi qui voyait enfin Dai-chan s'amuser au basket.

Certes, il arrivait à son ami d'enfance de défier Kagamin et Tetsu quand ils venaient les voir mais là, Dai-chan avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur coutumière. "Je suis si heureuse, dit-elle à Sakurai en essuyant la larme qui menaçait de couler de son oeil, Dai-chan a enfin retrouvé le sourire et c'est grace à toi, Ryo-chan.

\- Euh, je-je n'ai rien fait, bégaya Sakurai en s'empourprant. Ils étaient en train de nettoyer le gymnase, l'entrainement étant terminé.

\- Si, tu as fait plus que tu ne le penses, le contredit Satsuki avec un doux sourire, bon, je te laisse. Je dois m'occuper des serviettes à laver."

Ryo continua ensuite de passer le balais-serpillère tranquillement tout en se demandant ce que Momoi voulait dire par là. Tous ses coéquipiers devaient être aux vestiaires en train de changer en ce moment et il aurait pu les rejoindre mais le chatain souhaitait être seul.

La manager n'avait pas tort là-dessus : Aomine avait changé en mieux ces derniers jours. Il appréciait aussi énormément les moments passés à ses cotés mais il n'osait espérer qu'il y avait autre chose derrière la soudaine motivation de Daiki. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai, se dit-il, une ombre se profilant dans ses iris ocres quand tout à coup deux bras se mirent à l'enlacer par derrière. "Tu es trognon quand tu es en train de réfléchir, sussura à son oreille une voix bien familière. Ryo frissonna quand il sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille :"Tu dois avoir fini de tout nettoyer maintenant. Et si tu allais prendre une douche, hein? Je vais t'aider à te laver."

Le chatain se fit violence pour ne pas céder à ces émotions troublantes. La proximité du corps d'Aomine contre le sien éveillait en lui toutes sortes d'envies pas très louables. "A-Aomine, si tu fais ça pour t'amuser, ce n'est pas drôle, le fustigea-t-il. Il se reprit cependant en voyant Daiki le fixer intensément :" Je... Je suis désolé!" L'ace de Touou tilta légèrement sa tête avant de relacher son étreinte et de lui donner une pichenette sur le front en guise de réponse. "Aïe!

\- Il faut vraiment que tu aies plus confiance en toi, bougonna Aomine en mettant les deux mains sur sa taille.

\- Mais je..., Ryo baissa les yeux. Comment Aomine allait-il réagir s'il disait qu'il l'aimait? Il eut peur de la réponse. Cependant celui-ci l'étreignit doucement par la taille pour ensuite lui chuchoter à l'oreille :"Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis très sérieux quand ça te concerne. Heureux?" Sakurai hocha la tête à la fois agréablement étonné et embarassé. "Et puis, continua-t-il en posant son front contre le sien, je trouve que c'est le moment parfait de faire ce que je voulais comme troisième condition : faire en sorte que tu sois rien qu'à moi."

Le chatain se perdit dans les prunelles bleues marine qui le regardaient maintenant avec tendresse et désir. Et puis ce sourire... Ce n'en était pas un de défi ou de moquerie mais bien un où s'exprimait une douce affection qui lui réchauffait son coeur. Ryo hocha alors la tête en le lui rendant tandis que Daiki en profita pour baisser la tête afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Leur baiser fut tout aussi doux qu'une caresse, aussi léger qu'une plume et il avait un goût de trop peu. "Allons nous laver, suggéra alors Aomine en sachant très bien qu'ils feraient bien plus que de prendre une douche.

Ryo acquiesça, ses mots refusant de sortir.

Le passage à la douche se fit dans le calme jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine et lui eurent fini de se déshabiller. A la vue du corps de l'ace qu'il trouva splendide, Ryo eut pour réflexe de cacher le sien à l'aide de ses bras. "Je veux te voir entièrement, fit Daiki en les écartant de ses mains, tu n'as pas à être gêné, poursuivit-il en dévorant du regard le corps du chatain.

\- Je... suis désolé, s'excusa Ryo en fuyant son regard, honteux d'avoir un physique aussi banal.

Toutefois, sa gêne fut vite oubliée quand Daiki se mit à lui suçoter un téton sans crier gare. Il ressentit à la place une chaleur au creux de ses reins et ne put arrêter les gémissements qui franchirent ses lèvres. Daiki eut un petit rire face à ces réactions toutes mignonnes. "Continue de t'excuser, lui dit-il en stoppant un moment ce qu'il était en train de faire, et je te ferai encore plus gémir.

\- Mais..." Aomine avait décidé de donner des coups de langue sur l'autre téton. "Anh..." Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il se mit à caresser sa virilité d'une main tout en pinçant l'autre bourgeon de chair de l'autre. Je ne vais pas ...tenir. Daiki le mettait au supplice avec ses caresses. Pourtant celui-ci s'arrêta à sa grande surprise. "Retourne-toi, lui intima-t-il doucement en fermant le cabinet de douche une fois avoir pris de quoi continuer dans son sac. Il remercierait Kise pour le rab plus tard vu qu'il avait été à court de lubrifiant, ces derniers temps.

L'adrénaline des matches et la présence de Ryo ayant tendance à l'exciter, Daiki s'était souvent adonné à des plaisirs en solitaire et maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire avec l'objet de son affection, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Par contre... "J'aurais aimé qu'on le fasse dans une position où je peux te voir, continua-t-il en enduisant ses doigts de lubrifiant, mais ça sera pour une prochaine fois."

Il désirait trop Ryo à cet instant précis mais il se promit qu'il lui ferait l'amour plus tendrement lorsqu'ils auraient un moment en amoureux. Il est vraiment mignon, s'émerveilla-t-il en contemplant le chatain de dos qui l'interrogeait du regard, les joues rosies par le plaisir. La question que son Ryo adoré lui posa le tira de sa rêverie cependant :"Daiki, que fais-tu?

\- Ah ça?, répondit-il en regardant ses doigts enduits de lubrifiant, c'est pour te préparer mais ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il en lui écartant doucement les jambes puis en approchant un doigt de son intimité, j'irai tout doucement."

Ryo anticipa l'intrusion mais il n'eut pas mal à sa grande surprise même s'il trouvait quand même ça étrange. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit ensuite le premier d'une manière tout aussi lente pendant que son futur amant couvrit son cou de petits baisers tout en le mordillant par endroits. Le chatain commença à fondre de plaisir quand les doigts de Daiki effleurèrent un endroit qui lui fit perdre presque toute raison. "C'est bon, Ryo?, sussura le noiraud contre son oreille tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

Ryo hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre. "Bien, fit Daiki en retirant doucement ses doigts, alors passons à l'étape supérieure." Il mit ensuite un préservatif sur son membre puis l'enduisit rapidement de lubrifiant, frémissant d'impatience à l'idée d'être en Ryo.

Ce dernier sentit les mains larges de Daiki le prendre par les hanches puis quelque chose de plus chaud et de plus imposant que deux doigts entrer douloureusement en lui. Le noiraud lui embrassa tendrement la nuque en lui murmurant affectueusement :"Ça va bientôt passer." Il n'aimait pas voir Ryo pleurer, surtout que c'est de sa faute si... "Je suis... désolé, s'excusa de nouveau son amant.

Daiki eut un petit rire en secouant la tête. "Tu n'es vraiment pas possible, déclara-t-il bien que ce fut avec tendresse, ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser pour le coup, poursuivit-il en lui embrassant la tempe, tu as encore mal?

\- Ça commence à se calmer, répondit Ryo quand une main taquine se mit à lui caresser sa virilité, Daiki!

\- Ça va te distraire de la douleur, dit ce dernier en allumant la douche pour signaler à la fois qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un aux vestiaires et pour masquer le bruit qu'ils feraient. Il commençait à se faire tard. De son coté, Ryo ne put que donner raison à Daiki. La douleur avait laissé place au plaisir que son amant s'évertuait à lui procurer.

Le noiraud avait débuté ses vas et vients en allant très lentement pour ne pas l'incommoder puis de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'il gémissait. La chaleur de Daiki en lui, ses mouvements de bassin entamés alternant force et douceur, tout cela le fit plonger dans une extase sans commune mesure.

C'était tellement bon, surtout quand Daiki se baissa et attira sa tête vers la sienne pour lui donner un baiser langoureux à souhait. Une main se mit de nouveau à caresser son membre tandis que la virilité de son amant martelait son point sensible. Ryo se contracta alors encore plus en cédant à la jouissance, amenant le noiraud à le suivre dans cette délivrance extatique.

Daiki se retira alors à regret pour prendre le plus petit dans ses bras. "Je t'aime, entendit-il murmurer timidement. L'ace de Touou lui ébouriffa amoureusement les cheveux mouillés avec un sourire. "Moi aussi, fit-il avec un grand sourire, bon, je vais vraiment t'aider à te laver maintenant, déclara-t-il en enlevant son préservatif usagé, je pense que tes hanches en ont pris un sacré coup."

Ryo ne pouvait pas lui donner tort sur ce coup-là. Nul doute qu'il aurait des bleus demain. "Je suis déso... Mmmm." Il fut coupé par un tendre baiser et des petites chatouilles sur les flancs qui le firent rigoler. "Je crois avoir trouver la parfaite punition à tes excuses, le nargua Daiki avec un sourire narquois. Le chatain ne s'offusqua pas, bien au contraire. Il ne dit mot et laissa à la place celui qu'il aimait entreprendre un nettoyage des plus tendres dont il se promit de lui rendre la pareille.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, merci d'avoir lu cet OS et j'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt. :)


End file.
